Black Fire
by Black Flame Dragon
Summary: When a thief breaks into the Great Vault and steals a powerful item, Yusuke and the others are sent to retrive it. But what else will the find? r&r Please! *CHAPTER 5 UP!*
1. Thief in the Spirit World

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Dragon: Hey! It's my first YYH fic, and this story has been bugging me for weeks. Flames will be used to light my shop class on fire, so please refrain, as I do not want to be sued. (Not to mention that my shop class is full of wood and kerosene, so lighting it on fire would blow up my school..... *evil grin*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Thief in the Spirit World

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koenma, sir! Someone has broken into the Great Vault!" a blue-skinned ogre cried, bursting through the doors to Koenma's 'office'. Koenma's chair whipped around as he put his hands on his desk and stood up in it. The toddler-like prince looked alarmed.

"What did they steal, and how did they get in?! Well? How?!" he cried through his pacifier. The ogre cringed.

"Apparently, sir, the thief was too fast, and the guards didn't notice. The thief took the Element Stone. And the only evidence we have is this" the ogre replied, watching the prince. He held up a small, rectangular object, his hand covered with a leather glove.

"Let me see that." Koenma ordered, grabbing the evidence. He cried out in surprise and dropped it on the table, where it started smoking.

"A glove would help, sir." the ogre said, stifling a laugh as he handed his to the boy. Koenma put it on and picked up the object. He began to examine it carefully. The surface was night black and slightly glittering in the light. Koenma tried to bend it, but found it was as hard as steel. Even through the gloves, Koenma could feel the intense heat generating from it.

"Call In Yusuke and the others. Are you sure the thief took the Element Stone?" Koenma asked. The ogre nodded.

"Sir, what does that stone do?"he asked.

"That stone is extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous. It has the power over the weather in the human world. It can cause droughts and floods, sandstorms and typhoons. In the wrong hands, it could be very bad." Koenma replied. "Now go get Yusuke and his group."

"Yes, sir." said the ogre, walking out. When he was out of site, Koenma sank back into his chair and sighed. "This is going to be a long day...."he muttered.

**********************************

  
  


"Hey, you wanted to see us Koenma?" Yusuke asked as he walked into Koenma's office. Kuwabara pushed past him.

"Yeah, what's this about?" he asked. Kurama, Botan, and Hiei walked in behind him. Botan walked over to Koenma's desk, a bright smile on her face.

"If you would shut your mouth for a moment maybe I could tell you!" Koenma snapped. This was really not his day. Taking a deep breath he looked at them.

"I have a new mission for you. Apparently a thief broke into the Great Vault today and stole the Element Stone. This stone has the power to control the weather in the human world, and it is very dangerous. Fallen into the wrong hands, you world could be in huge trouble. I need you to track the thief, retrieve the stone, and bring back the thief alive."

"Why alive?" Kuwabara asked, surprised. Koenma glared.

"Because I want him to tell me a) How he got in, and b) What this is." he replied, holding up the piece of evidence from earlier. Kurama looked at it curiously.

"What is that?" the fox demon asked. Koenma shrugged.

"Haven't figured it out yet. That's why we want the thief alive. You'd better get started." The group nodded and walked out, Botan following. Koenma felt a little more relaxed. They could do it. Well, I think they can....Better safe than sorry. He thought as the blue ogre walked in.

"Twenty bucks on Yusuke's team." he said to the ogre.

"Your on." 


	2. Arrows

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Black Dragon: Sorry It took so long! I live in the lightning capital of the world, (Tampa, Florida) and for the last few days we have had really bad storms. Anyway, here is the second chapter! 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but my plans for taking over the company are starting! 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Arrows

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"We've searched the entire city!" Yusuke complained loudly. The team had split up and searched the city for the youkai thief. Now they had met in the park, the air starting to grow heavy and humid. The wind was picking up slowly, twirling around their ankles. 

  
  


"I have sensed a demon presence. It's faint, but it's here in the city." Kurama said, his green eyes looking at the group calmly. 

  
  


"Well, what does that mean? And how do you know that they are in the city?" Kuwabara asked blithely.

  
  


"You fool. The thief has shielded their spirit energy." Hiei snapped before Kurama could explain. His red eyes were glaring him with obvious distaste.

  
  


"Hey! You little punk!" Kuwabara yelled, putting up his fists. Hiei only smirked.

  
  


"I could slice you sixteen different ways before you could blink. Not that I would need to use my sword to handle you, oaf."

  
  


"Now! Come on! We need to work together!" Botan cried, getting between the two.

  
  


"She is right. Now, were can you think that the energy was the strongest?" Kurama asked. The two stopped bickering for a moment and thought. Yusuke looked up.

  
  


"I could feel it best around-"

SHUCKK!

  
  


Yusuke jerked away from the tree he had been leaning on, not a moment to soon. Exactly where his head had been, a long arrow was buried into the tree, the point buried deeply.

  
  
  
  


"Quick thinking, detective." Hiei said. "Look at this." He reached up and jerked the arrow out of the trunk. On the strait, thin wood was a piece of paper tied with some string. Hiei untied it and handed the note to Yusuke. Opening it, Yusuke silently mouthed the words as he read.

  
  


"Well? What does it say?" Botan asked impatiently. Yusuke looked up and began to read out loud.

  
  


"You want this gem? Come and get it. Four o'clock sharp tomorrow at the abandoned parking garage.

- Dragon's Star"

  
  


"They seem rather Gung-Ho about this, don't they?" Kurama remarked, slight amusement in his voice. Hiei nodded.

  
  


"I don't think they realize who exactly they are dealing with." he replied, a small glint in his eyes.

  
  


"Well? What do we do?" Kuwabara asked.

  
  


"Well, That's obvious. We get that gem back."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A/N: I know! This was a short Chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! Please R&R! Ja ne!

  
  
  
  



	3. Swordplay

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Black Dragon: I am writing in an unearthly hour of night, taking a break from cramming my mind full of facts because my exam finals are in two days. Sounds like fun, no? Also, I would like to bring up that I know that Kurama wouldn't usually say 'Gung-Ho', but I used my amazing influence (my rabid little brother) to bring him to see my point.(Chained to a chair three inches from the psychopathic sibling) Anyway, Onward, to chapter three!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Swordplay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The abandoned garage loomed above the team's heads, slightly ominous. The air was growing thicker as a storm grew on the horizon, dark clouds silently flashing with lightning.

  
  


"It's a quarter till four, where are they?" Yusuke asked, looking around the area.

  
  


"Perhaps we must go inside?" Kurama suggested to the detective.

  
  


"Remember, I want to fight first!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly, causing Hiei to scowl and Kurama to wince slightly.

  
  


"Shut your mouth, Kuwabara. Do you want the whole world to know what is going on?!" Yusuke snapped. "We said you could go first, and that should be the end of it!"

  
  


"Ok, ok..." Kuwabara said, holding up his hands. The team slowly walked past the empty guard booths onto the first floor. Walking around, Botan noticed a sign on a support pillar. 

  
  


"Hey, guys, look at this!" she called excitedly. "It says: 'Go to the Fifth Floor.'"

  
  


"It could be a trap." Kurama said, looking around the dusty place.

  
  


"Well, we followed the instructions the first time, and here we are. And the fifth floor would be away from prying human eyes on the ground." Botan replied. "I think we should go."

  
  


Yusuke nodded. "Ok, but we won't take the elevator. This place hasn't been run in years."

  
  


***********************

  
  


"It is four oh five now. The note said four sharp." Yusuke said, starting to get angry.

  
  


"Yes, I would of expected them to be on time." Kurama noted.

  
  
  
  


Suddenly, a arrow flew past them and into a support pillar. The team whirled around to the direction it came from. Standing in front of them was a girl in jeans and a black T-shirt and a sword at her side. She had light brown hair and grey eyes. She looked at each of them in turn, a slight smirk on her face, then tossed the bow she had been holding on the ground.

  
  


"So, you actually came."

  
  


"You're the thief?" Yusuke asked incredulously. She gave him a glare that could bore through iron.

  
  


"Yes, I am. My name is Kris."

  
  


Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Your late." The girl shrugged.

  
  


"Bad traffic."

  
  


"Yusuke, It goes against my honor code to fight a girl!" Kuwabara whined. Hiei rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Then I shall go in your place. I could probably get it done faster anyway." he said, stepping forward. Kris nodded and drew the sword at her side. The fading light glinted off the silver blade. Hiei drew his sword with a broad arc of light. Then they where at it, almost too hard to see, the only evidence of the battle was the flashes of light off the swords. Steel clanged against steel. A minute later they separated, both panting slightly. A tear in Hiei's shirt and a small, shallow cut on Kris' arm was the only indication of their fighting.

  
  


With the next charge, a different sound hit the air as the two struck each other. A sharp crack rent the air, and a piece of a blade flew up before lodging in the ground. A long but shallow cut ran down Kris' right arm, blood starting to seep through the cloth. Kris' sword was to the right of Hiei, the blade cracked. Hiei's sword had been shattered, and he tossed the hilt aside. They both assumed a fighting stance, then lunged.

  
  


"Wow, they are fast." Kuwabara remarked, watching the intensity of the punches and kicks grow.

  
  


Split up again, now both breathing heavily. Kurama looked slightly concerned and turned to Yusuke.

  
  


"Do you think he will win?"

  
  


"Of coarse he will. He is just testing her." Yusuke said with confidence. Having an idea, Yusuke reached up and pulled the arrow out of the pillar. Just in case.

  
  


Stepping to the side of an attack, Hiei's foot brushed against the bow on the ground. He glanced down and ducked another kick. He quickly picked it up and blocked a punch aimed for his face.

  
  


"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei turned, then saw what Yusuke was throwing. The arrow landed near his feet. Hiei scooped it up and knocked it to the bow. He grinned slightly when Kris' face registered surprise. 

  
  


TWANG!

  
  


The arrow leaped from the restraining sting and hit the girl in the shoulder. The impact knocked the breath out of her and she hit the ground. Feeling the burning pain arch through her arm, Kris opened her eyes. Three inches from her face was her own fractured weapon, Hiei holding it unwaveringly. She blinked in surprise, then reached into a pocket and pulled out a stone, throwing it to him. He caught it, then handed it to Yusuke.

  
  


The gem was mad of black obsidian, with silver runes carved into the front. On the four sides around the runes, one blue, red, green, and light blue gem shards where embedded, representing the four basic elements of fire, water, wind, and earth.

  
  


Gritting her teeth slightly, Kris reached up and got a hand on the arrow in her shoulder. She got a firm grip on it, then with a harsh jerk pulled it out. She put up a hand to stop the bleeding slightly, and thought to herself. "Well, I'm not going to get out of this one. Not like this." She sighed inaudibly.

  
  


"Good job Hiei. That was great!"Botan exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, before I forget." She snapped her fingers and a set of slightly glowing steel rope appeared. "We had better tie her up. She won't be able to break out of this. It is made to hold even the strongest demon." She didn't notice the girl's diverse snort as she handed the rope to the team.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A/N: See! I told you this would be longer! Please R&R! Ja Ne.

  
  



	4. Sentences

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Black Dragon: Well, I have passed the first half of my exams (I hope ^^;). That and my insane cat is staring at me rather oddly... creepy..Anyway, no rants this time, and here is the fourth chappie!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Sentences

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Staring at nothing, Kris leaned back against the jagged stone edge of the cell she was placed in.

The constant drip of water nearby had not penetrated into her conscious, so lost in thought she was. She knew what the punishment for getting caught stealing from the Great Vault was, and she expected it. Now, what could she do to get away? Most probably nothing. She dozed slightly, though ever alert for sounds coming and going while she waited.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Waiting in something that might be called a hallway by some where the Spirit Detectives, listening to the dull roar of rain hitting the roof. Kuwabara was sitting down, apparently asleep, while Kurama was waiting in a chair and Hiei lurked in a corner. Yusuke was pacing, bored out of his mind that they had been her so long.

  
  


"Botan, what is taking the spirit brat so long?!" Yusuke yelled, finally losing patience. Botan just smiled at him.

  
  


"Now Yusuke, Koenma is a very important person. I am sure he has a good reason for being late." she said cheerfully. Yusuke grumbled something about a certain toddler and went to sit down.

  
  


Kurama, on the other hand, was amusing himself just fine. Thoughts raced through his head, but mostly he thought about that girls name. Abruptly, he stood up and walked over to Botan.

  
  


"Has Koenma told you anything about that thief? I get the feeling that 'Kris' is not her true name." he asked her. Botan winked at him. "You'll find out soon enough!"

  
  


At that moment, a blue oni motioned them to follow him to Koenma's office.

  
  


**********************

Kris jerked up when she heard footsteps in the passageway. She narrowed her eyes-- she knew what was coming. Moments later two armed onis opened the cell door.

  
  


"Come on. Lord Koenma will see you now." They said, leading her to the office.

  
  


**********************

Kris entered Koenma's office, flanked by the two guards. She waited, defiant, while the young prince got his papers in order, then looked at her hardly. She returned the gaze full force, and he read the papers.

  
  


"Once we had caught you, we searched through our files and found out who you really are. You took the alias Kris, but you true name is FlameFog NightDream, am I correct?" he stated. Kris just glared. He continued reading.

  
  


"You are a Demon Dragon from the Fire Clan, and you are charged with the theft of a powerful object of my father's, breaking and entering, and several other crimes in the Demon World."

  
  


Kris inwardly sighed. Couldn't he get on with it? He was stating the obvious. She stared at him nonchalantly, waiting for the punishment.

  
  


"Usually, stealing from the Great Vault is punishable by death. I know you already know that. But, because of your, ahem, reputation, and my belief on second chances, I am giving you an offer. One, You spend a life sentence in a Spirit world prison. Demons live a very long time, your species in particular. Or two, you will serve as a spirit detective with the current team." Koenma motioned to the group of boys. "You will use your human form, and if you hurt or kill a human not involved with a case, you yourself shall be killed. So, what shall it be?" Koenma held up a piece of paper. Scowling, Kris reached over and grabbed it, then read it silently. Once she finished, she looked up.

  
  


"So this is like parol?" she asked. Koenma nodded.

  
  


"In a way, yes. You will have to sign the bottom." He held out a pen. Kris hesitated a moment, then took it cautiously an signed, giving the paper back to Koenma. He looked at it carefully, then dismissed them.

  
  


**************************

  
  


"Well, It looks like you will be working with us now!" Botan said excitedly. "I'm Botan. This is-" she pointed to Yusuke.

  
  


"I am Yusuke. " the boy said with a cocky grin. Kuwabara pushed forward, shoving Yusuke out of the way.

  
  


"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can call me-" Kris cut in. "Shut it, moron." While Yusuke pounded on Kuwabara for hitting him, Kurama and Hiei stepped forward.

  
  


"I am Kurama. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. She shook it, and he motioned to Hiei. "And I belive you have already met Hiei." She nodded. Yusuke walked back over.

  
  


"So, what exactly is a Dragon Demon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kris sighed.

  
  


"A Dragon Demon is a powerful species of demon, and nearly extinct. There are four clans, each with thier own element. They are Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Within the clans, each Dragon has thier own specific element. I was born in the Fire Clan." she responded.

  
  


"So, what is your specific element?" Kurama questioned. Kris stuck a hand in her pocket, then withdrew a shimmering black rock. Looking into it for a moment, she replied.

  
  


"A volcanic rock. Kind of fitting. It is Obsidian."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A/N: Sorry if their where any spelling errors, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Ja ne.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Promised Threats

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Black Dragon: Yay, I passed my grade and my finals! I am so proud of myself! And thank you, all of the nice peoples who review!! Now, to continue my plots for world domination, er, I mean...world peace..........

  
  


Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't repeat myself.....

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Promised Threats

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Rain fell gently, hitting the forest's leaves with a faint tinkling sound, the sound of peace and seclusion. However, the only part of this melody that the young demon sitting on a tree heard was the solitude and isolation. Peace only came for her when she was alone, with no one else.

  
  


Kris sighed, her grey eyes wandering the equally stormy colored skies, lost in thought and ignoring the pain in her left shoulder from the arrow. She was actually quite surprised that she was given a chance, though it was more akin to punishment. She snorted, remembering Koenma's lecture on his 'belief' of second chances. No doubt it was merely the fact that the more powerful demons on his side, or in her case, working for him, the better.

  
  


The wind picked up, blowing her hair as the rain started to come down harder, no longer a gentle drizzle, but a steady and growing rainfall. A flash of purple lightning in front of her face awoke the demon from her trance-like state. Glancing around and enjoying the rain, Kris dampened her spirit energy until it was nearly non-existent, and let her mind wander as she fell into a half-awake, dreamless and wary sleep, not noticing the pair of yellow-orange eyes watching her.

  
  


*************************

  
  


"I have a new mission for you, team. It seems that a group of five demons has escaped into the human world from the Makai and has started to terrorize human cities, then taking them over. You must stop them, ok?" Koenma stated, his brown eyes scanning the group. They all nodded, except for Hiei, who appeared to be barely paying attention. Kurama looked up from the tree he was leaning on and gave a mental chuckle about the testy fire demon, then glanced at Koenma.

  
  


"What about our newest Spirit Detective?" he asked quietly. Koenma sighed.

  
  


"Well....lets put it this way. She has a temper and a half. Be careful around her, however, she IS a part of the team, and will go with you. She is usually calm enough though." He warned, then smiled. "Botan, of course, you shall accompany them." She nodded happily.

  
  


"Yes, Koenma-sir!"

  
  


Yusuke looked up and yawned.

  
  


"Speaking of which, where is that new girl? I haven't seen her since you let her go." he asked almost lazily.

  
  


"She was last seen in the forest across town. That was last night." Koenma replied lightly.

  
  


"Hey, Koenma, that girl Kris, what did you mean when you where talking about her 'reputation' thing, huh?" Kuwabara asked, causing Hiei to roll his eyes at the detective. Koenma looked almost apologetic.

  
  


"I can't really tell you. That was an agreement we made. You'll have to find out for yourself."

  
  


**************************

  
  


Kris stared nonchalantly at the group below, not making a single noise. She had listened in on their entire conversation without the Spirit Detectives knowing, sitting in the great Pine tree above them. --All they do is talk. Do humans even know how to shut up?-- she thought to herself.

  
  


She leaned back against the trunk, carful to not jar the branches or raise her spirit energy. She already thought that the fox and the fire demon knew she was there, but she didn't really care. She snickered quietly when Koenma had mentioned their 'agreement'. -More like open threats- she thought with a small smile at the memory. She waited patiently for the group to leave, as she sat and watched.

  
  


**************************

  
  


The shadows hid the forms of five dark shapes. They where just outlines, barely noticeable in the dark light of the cavern. The only thing truly conspicuous about them was the slightly luminous stone they each had with them.

  
  


"The spirit brat let her off with being a spirit detective as a parol." the one with a purple gem snarled angrily. The green one next to him growled and nodded. 

  
  


"Now, If we want just her, we will have to get her alone." she hissed softly.

  
  


"That won't be difficult. She tries to stay alone as much as possible." the blue jewel holder scoffed. The yellow one next to him nodded. The last shape remained silent. Clutched in it's claws was a blood red, crimson gem streaked with a dark goldish color. Obviously the leader, he seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

  
  


"If we try and kill the girl, we will eventually face her allies. It would be an added bonus If we dispose of the Spirit Detectives as well. That way, when we take over, there will be nobody there to stop us!" He growled, his deep voice echoing around the cave, dripping with hate.

The other four nodded in approval. "So we should start taking them out one by one?" one of them asked.

  
  


The leader nodded. "Yes. And make sure to not leave anything that they can't track us after you have killed them."

  
  


The dark shape that carried the yellow gem stood up. "Then I shall go first.I will dispose of that oaf of a human."

  
  


The Crimson jewel nodded. "Do not fail, Reanelth."

  
  


She bowed, then disappeared. The other three left after. The leader sat, thinking, then began to laugh, his yellow-orange eyes filled with fury.

  
  


"Now we shall see, FlameFog NightDream. We shall crush you and your friends, one by one. And when it comes time to kill you, I shall be the one to do it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
